Del odio al amor
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: creo que lo amaré porque primero odié sus errores y así aprendí a valorar cada parte de su ser :D MIMATO - Oneshot


**Hola. Recien ayer hice la página y esta idea se me ocurrio :D no es de lo mejor y sé que le falta estructura, pero ojala les guste mucho**

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para entretener.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DEL ODIO AL AMOR.<strong>

Dicen que del odio al amor, solo un paso hay; quién diría que yo lo comprobaría de primera mano…

Para que no se enreden, les contaré desde el principio; soy Mimi Tachikawa, y sí viví el paso del odio al amor por parte de un chico. ¿Que quién es?... mmm déjenme decirles qué lo conocí hace 6 años, cuando en mi primer campamento de verano (después de mucho rogarles a mis padres para que me permitieran asistir) fuimos llevados al mundo digital y tuvimos que luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Lo acepto en ese entonces era una niña por mucho caprichosa; pero entiendan soy hija única y con padres sobreprotectores, para poder que me dejaran salir sola a una fiesta, tuve que decirles que mis profesores irían (cosa que no era cierta xD) igual lo descubrieron y de poco se dieron cuenta que tenia edad suficiente para tener una vida activa en la sociedad.

Pero bueno creo que me salí del tema; como les iba contando desde esa ocasión lo conozco y la primera impresión de él fue de un tipo súper; se veía genial, me pareció de admirar la forma como protegía a su hermanito, se veía tan tierno durante esas escenas fraternales; pero todo cambio debido a lo que ocurrió esa noche …

Flashback

-Mimi ¡ya! Deja de gritar y llorar- decía la elegida del amor – la noche es para que todos podamos descansar, no se te olvide que no sabemos que nos espere mañana, y debemos dormir.

-¡estoy harta de todo esto! – Gritaba entre sollozos la tachikawa – ¡me quiero largar! Pinche campamento, ridículo Digimundo solo nos trae problemas, en este momento podría estar con mi mami en un SPA relajándome, pero ¡NO! Tenía que sentirme toda una adolescente e ir sola a un campamento – concluía – ¡lo odio!

-Vamos Mimi no digas eso, sino la pobre de Palmon también soltará a llorar – le repicaba Sora.

-¡No! Me harte – Seguía dispuesta a continuar el berrinche, hasta que una voz se hizo notar entre los Digielegidos.

-Cállate de una vez – Dijo la voz algo malhumorada del portador de la amistad – me estoy cansando de ti.

-Pues que pena por ti, pero no me callaré – reñía la castaña de ojos miel.

-Estas siendo solo una niña mimada sin pensar en los demás, es estúpido eso que dices. Tienes una vida perfecta allá esperándote y en vez de ser fuerte y continuar te sientas a llorar, solo haces ridiculeces – dijo – ni siquiera, sabes que para algunos estar aquí puede ser mejor que vivir la "realidad".

-Yo no …. – intento decir, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por el rubio ojiazul

-Tú no entiendes porque no ves más allá de tu estúpida vida de porcelana. Madura de una buena vez.

Fin flashback

Después de esa discusión recuerdo que trate de seguir en el digimundo, si, con bajones de ánimo pero en el fondo trataba de dar lo mejor; aunque para ser sincera el tipo ese, me empezó a caer cada vez peor y el sentimiento era recíproco, mientras más pasaban los días, mas hostiles eran las pocas palabras que se cruzaban entre nosotros, y así termino esa aventura, la verdad y gracias a los demás chicos, no tuve que tratar mucho directamente con él; para mí fue un tremendo alivio. Y más aún cuando después de esa aventura (magnifica aventura, que gratos recuerdos de cómo mejore como persona *o*) mis padres tomaron la decisión de irnos de Japón, y por desgracia me fui a vivir a los Estados Unidos; aunque la verdad la pasaba muy bien (las fiestas fueron lo ¡máximo!). Luego de unos años tuvimos que volver a unir los poderes de nuestros digivices y los de todos los niños elegidos; no solo los de Japón, si no todo el mundo para acabar con la fuerza de destrucción de malomyotismon, debo destacar que acabo bien y terminamos con los poderes de la oscuridad del digimundo, todo lo hice desde Estados Unidos, estaba contenta, seguía mi perfecta vida; hasta cierto día…

Flashback

-Mimi, Vamos a ese concierto, dicen que son aficionados pero para toda la publicidad que tienen deben ser realmente buenos – decía una niña de unos 15 años de edad.

-No Margaret, estoy segura que son de esos típicos niños lindos que ni cantan, y seguro que todo es hecho por medio de computadoras y eso. Yo no quiero ir a ese tipo de farsas.

-Pero Mimi, parece que vienen de Japón, al igual que tú. – dijo otra muchacha que iba con ellas.

-¿De qué hablas liza? – Preguntó mirando el cartel – ¡Es cierto! Entonces si iremos *_*

-Pero parece que ya casi inicia – Comentó Margaret – vamos de una vez a ver como se ven los chicos :D

-Tú siempre pensando en chicos – Dijeron las otras al unísono

Así las tres amigas se dirigían a la plaza donde se llevaría a cabo dicho concierto. Al llegar cuál fue la sorpresa de Mimi, ni siquiera se esperaba lo que iba a pasar ese día, y que la haría replantear su forma de ver a cierto chico.

-¿Mi-mi? ¿Eres tú? –Dijo la voz temblorosa de una chica que iba de brazo con un chico moreno alto.

-¿Ahh?... Sora, Tai; no puedo creer que sean ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que vendrían? – Respondió rápidamente la castaña.

-Esto fue sorpresivo también para nosotros – Dijo Tai

-Woo me alegro demasiado verles, les presento a mis amigas del instituto, Margaret y Liza.

-Un placer - Dijeron las mencionadas

-Es un gusto para nosotros – Dijo Sora, acercándose a Tai.

- y ustedes están muy cercanos ¿? … - Dijo la tachikawa notando cierto rubor en las mejillas de sus amigos.

- Des-de ha-ha-ce u-u-nos... – Tartamudeo Tai

- Meses – Completó Sora – que estamos saliendo – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – somos pareja. Mimi.

- ¡woooo! ¡Felicitaciones! Me alegro mucho por ambos. – dio alegre Mimi – y me van a decir que vinieron a … ¿celebrar su noviazgo en Estados Unidos? (N/A: xD imposibleee XD)

-No como se te ocurre es que estamos aquí por este concierto –dijo Sora empezando a explicarle – Matt se presentará, será su debut internacional y empezará en esta ciudad.

- ¿Matt? Dx – dijo algo incomoda la portadora de la pureza.

- Si. Exactamente yo me presentaré, ¿hay acaso algún problema? – Dijo una voz algo arrogante apareciendo por detrás de la castaña ojimiel

- Para nada – Dijo con igual tono que Matt – Aquí hasta las ratas tienen su momento de fama (N/A: Ooopss) –Concluyó con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el comentario.

-¿Ahh? ¿Me estás diciendo rata? – preguntó algo fuerte Matt.

- No rata, pero si serás como una alimaña que donde menos te quieren ahí estas - Dijo Victoriosa Mimi.

-Oigan no van a empezar con sus peleas –Dijo tai, a lo que Sora sonrió – Llevamos tiempo sin vernos y ¿así es como se saludan? –Terminó su punto Tai.

- ….

- ….

Ninguno dijo nada, y acto seguido Matt invito a pasar a Tai, Sora, Mimi (para su desagrado) y sus amigas; todos se sentaron en primera fila.

Al terminar el concierto las amigas de Mimi tenían que regresar a su casa así que se despidieron de su amiga y los demás. Mimi por su parte solo fue llamar a su casa y decirle que estaba con sus amigos de Japón, para que permitieran que ella llegara más tarde. Y así los cuatro (Tai –sora –Matt –Mimi ) impulsados por Tai y sora, salieron a divertirse esa noche; estuvieron guiados por Mimi todo el camino, en una amplia Limosina.

-Linda limosina –Dijo Mimi, a lo que el rubio contestó

-El derrochador de nuestro manager nos contrató una a cada uno. Es un tonto que se gasta todo lo que nosotros ganamos – con una mueca bastante graciosa, a lo que Mimi sonrió, al darse cuenta, dejo de hacerlo; notándose un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, Matt lo pasó desapercibido. –La calefacción – Pensó para sí. En ese momento la limosina paró, dejando ver un lindo sitio detrás, era una discoteca, un local bastante amplio, y con un espectáculo de luces que era visible desde el otro extremo de la ciudad, es de ese tipo en donde los menores pasan tranquilos pero solo hasta cierta hora y luego los hacen salir para evitarles problemas, pues si hay se encontraban y al bajarse el chofer le dijo a Matt que le llamará cuando fuera hora de recogerlos, acto seguido puso en marcha el motor y siguió hacia la penumbra de la ciudad.

-Aquí estamos- Dijo la tachikawa a sus amigos – Querían rumba Estadounidense, en este lugar se pueden hacer una idea, pero no me hagan pasar vergüenza, no siempre ando con insectos, eso baja mi reputación. – eso último mirando a cierto chico rubio, que correspondió con un gesto de molestia.

La fiesta inició y no muy avanzada ya se mostraba cierto ambiente de ebriedad por un lado y cierta incomodidad por otro. No eran más de la 1 de la madrugada cuando notaron que cierto castaño y cierta pelirroja ya no se veían en el lugar.

-¿Dónde se metieron Tai y Sora? – Preguntaba para sí misma la ojimiel, pero su pregunta no tenia respuesta y aunque quisiera evitarlo tendría que preguntarle a cierto Rubio oxigenado, que hacía más de media hora la había dejado sola en esa mesa de cuatro, justificándose porque habían aparecido en la disco una chicas que estuvieron en el concierto y al verlo ahí, lo reconocieron de inmediato, -Maldita "fama" – dijo para sus adentros – ni que fuera la gran cosa, está bien cantó precioso y se veía como todo un profesional,… pero igual eso no dejará de hacerle ver que es un imbécil – se reprochaba el momento en el que comenzó a alagarlo.

Acercándose a él con un suave golpe en su hombro atrajo su atención –oye Matt ya me quiero ir – este solo la volteo a ver y acto seguido le dijo

-Claro vámonos de una vez ¡Mi amor! – Mimi solo lo vio con cara de pocos amigos y dijo para sí misma – debe ser por el alcohol y además de estar encartado con esas tipas, si no fuera porque me quiero largar y él es el único que puede llamar a la limosina; lo dejaría aquí tirado.

-Claro MATT –Respondió ganándose con esto unas cuantas miradas de desprecio por partes de las "fans" del rubio.

Al salir del lugar Matt dijo

-Gracias Mimi enserio que estaba en a puros – Rápidamente las castaña contesto

-Acabo de perder la poca reputación que me quedaba después de ese numerito

- y cuando perdiste la primera parte, ya quisieras estar enredada con un "gran cantante" como yo – le dijo cierto rubio arrinconándola en un pequeño pasillo que se veía al lado del gran local.

-la perdí en el momento en que deje que me vieran entrando contigo a un sitio – respondió con antipatía – y para que lo sepas antes que salir contigo preferiría hacerme una depilación completa en cera caliente todos los días (¬¬) e incluso en la cara – concluyó dando por ganada la "batalla verbal" que siempre sostenían.

Pero parecía que Matt no tenía ganas de perder o al menos esa noche no.

-Oye – dijo el portador de la amistad captando aún más la atención de la tachikawa, ya que no la liberaba ni siquiera un centímetro de la prisión que había hecho este contra el cuerpo de la chica – viéndote así de cerca hasta tienes un lindo rostro, hay cosas aquí que se pueden apreciar mejor – dijo, notando en ella algo que era obvio para los demás hombres, pero él por orgullo jamás aceptaría –Acepto que si, quería librarme de las tipas de la disco, pero es que, ¿Qué tan seguido la gran Diosa Mimi tachikawa te dice q se quiere ir ya de un sitio y ¡contigo! - esto último lo dijo con cierto tono de burla – Solo digo que te parece si no llamamos a la limosina, si no que andamos por ahí.

Justo en ese momento Mimi comprendió algo que no noto al salir de la discoteca – Estas patéticamente borracho – dijo liberándose solo un poco del agarre del rubio ojiceleste.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Si yo estoy lo mas de bieeeeeeennnn – dijo en un estado que para nada confirmaba lo que el afirmaba

-mejor llama a la limosina y nos largamos me dejas en mi casa y tú te largas a tu hotel y mañana te vas a Japón y asunto arreglado ¿te parece? – dijo con voz firme pero solo consiguió la risa ebria de Matt

-Esa no te la creo jajajaja – decía eufórico Matt, era en ese preciso momento fue cuando vio como las chicas que anteriormente se encontraban adentro del local acosándolo salían y lo veían con ganas de continuar lo que adentro estaban haciendo y sin pensarlo miro hacia los labios de una castaña que lo miraba con recelo y sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia ellos, exactamente estaba besando a Mimi Tachikawa, no sabía desde cuando lo deseaba, y más aún porque sabía lo mucho que esta lo odiaba, pero cual era la sorpresa al darse cuenta que no lo estaba rechazando al contrario lo correspondía …

Fin de Flashback

Si lo recuerdo perfectamente ese día nos besamos, el lo hizo intentando ahuyentar a esas víboras que se estaban acercando y ¿Qué yo porqué le correspondí?, no se fue extraño.

Toda mi vida imagine un beso con cada uno de mis amigos (hablando de los chicos elegidos) y con Matt ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, era repulsivo para mi, y como nunca intente con ninguno pues así estuvo bien para mí, en ese momento la sorpresa me invadió totalmente casi me desmayo creí sentir asco, hasta que un calor inundo todo mi cuerpo y algo como ¿necesidad? Me hizo querer saber más, querer sentir más y solo se me ocurrió corresponderle.

Pero la cosa no termino ahí, ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!, como se les ocurre ¡ja! Eso recién fue el inicio luego de eso recuerdo que Matt llamó a la limosina y nos recogió. Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y aún con su borrachera esperó hasta que entrará a mi casa; según supe Tai y Sora llegaron al Aeropuerto, más no al hotel donde que suponía quedaban; parece que tuvieron una noche divertida.

En fin ya se acababa mi odisea, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en porque le había correspondido, me di cuenta al mes cuando empezaron a llegarme cartas de Japón y todas con el mismo remitente; si, señoras y señores Matt Ishida me enviaba cartas privadas y cada vez se volvieron más constantes, no sé en qué momento concreto deje de odiar a Matt, siempre esperaba su carta miraba el buzón y me sentía alegre al ver que me escribía y siempre me preguntaba cómo me encontraba o cómo iba la escuela o simplemente si me pensaba teñir el cabello de nuevo de rosa y cualquier cantidad de preguntas tontas, se volvía estúpidamente meloso, y yo ¡Amaba eso!... Si ¡Yo estaba empezando a enamorarme de MATT ISHIDA! Y no entiendo cómo pasó, el corazón cambian dicen por ahí. Pero cada vez que entendía ese sentimiento y llegaba un claro sentimiento de amor, sentía temor ya que a pesar de sus repetitivas cartas nunca me habló ni me explicó, porque me besó y porque no me peleó cuando yo lo correspondí (pero para ser sincera no quería tener que explicarle algo que ni yo entendía).

Así pasó el tiempo, pasaron varios largos meses y yo seguía ilusionada, ya estaba segura de mi amor por ese rubio, cada suspiro era por él.

Esto último ocurrió, hace 3 meses; el dejó de enviar cartas y presentes; pero el ultimo envió fue una pequeña esquela; solo era una hojita con una pareja de fondo que parecían besarse, solo eran siluetas y encima decía un TE AMO, con letras mayúsculas, no había nada más, luego de eso; como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra desapareció. Así ocurrió 1 mes entero y no volvía a saber de él. Estaba empezando a cansarme de nuevo y quería de nuevo odiarlo, pensaba para mí misma, que ese tonto solo me había enamorado para jugar conmigo, de seguro se está riendo de mí, allá en Japón. Deseé que desapareciera ese sentimiento.  
>¿Lo estaba volviendo a odiar? ¿Eso era posible? No lo sabía en ese momento. Al siguiente día, hace exactamente 2 meses, papá me dijo, que volveríamos a Japón, casi llore por la noticia, ¿yo queriéndolo olvidar y ellos me llevarían de nuevo con él? No podía ser cierto …<p>

Si lo era, luego de 15 días de preparación física y psicológica, me subí al avión en el que viajaríamos de nuevo a nuestras raíces; sin siquiera podre darles la cara a mis amigos. Como era debido, les dije a los chicos que llegaría y les dije que los quería ver a todos; que fueran a los primeros que viera al bajarme de ese avión, y así fue efectivamente ahí estaban todos mis amigos, incluido ¡él! ¿Con que cara venía a saludarme? Cuando jugó conmigo este tiempo; está bien yo dije que quería verlos a todos, pero ¿será que este no tiene vergüenza?

Al acabar mi monologo interno, yolei y kari de la mano de sus novios (ken y tk respectivamente) me dijeron que me tenían preparada una gran bienvenida, y debido a que ya era de noche teníamos que irnos de una vez para allá. Accedí gustosa y mis padres solo me recomendaron que pasara la noche con mis amigos, que serías más seguro.

La bienvenida se llevo a cabo en la nueva casa izumi y déjenme decirles que era enorme y de un momento a otro esa rumba se prendió. Todos estaban bastante animados ahí, pero es cierto ya no somos niños, los chicos tomaban, hacían bromas, bailaban y se divertían, ahí de que tanto me abre perdido estos años, solo con verlos tan animados sentía nostalgia, ya estaba entrando la noche o más bien despedíamos la noche y dábamos comienzo a la madrugada y pues el alcohol aún parecía que no se terminaría pronto, luego de mirar a mi alrededor vi como muchos ya se encontraban ebrios o tirados en un rincón emparejados, atrás de una maceta estaban tk y kari muy acarameladitos, además en otro lugar estaban Davis y su novia fumiko; que linda chica, pero sinceramente Davis es un poco mani largo. Solo podía reírme viendo las escenas, un cody y joe tomando tequila y al lado de estos un izzi teniendo fuertes arcadas; seguí mirando el lugar, y tenía que aceptarlo, yo también estaba bastante mal, de nuevo Sora y Tai no se veían en el lugar, además parecía que yolei y ken también los habían acompañado. Seguía observando, al voltear a ver al kiosco que se encontraba en la mitad de la piscina lo vi, una imagen bastante tierna, un Matt como hace años no veía, llevaba en sus manos una armónica, parecía ser la misma de nuestra primera aventura como niños elegidos; recordé esa primera impresión que tuve de él, con ese instrumento solía arrullar a su hermano, me perdí en el recuerdo cuando vi, que también se encontraba mirando hacia mi dirección. ¡Mierda! Que obvio soy, me dije a mi misma. En ese momento vi que se acercaba a mí, sentí unas ganas tremendas de tirármele encima pero me aguante al ver que en vez de parar al frente mío, siguió hacia una pequeña puerta en el exterior de la casa, parecía algo similar a un baño, creo. La verdad el alcohol si acaso me dejaba recordar mi nombre.

De ahí saco algo que parecía ser una ¿Guitarra?

Se puso al frente de todos y subió a una pequeña tarima donde horas antes había ocurrido un concurso de canto, en el cual él no participo y yo por supuesto gané :D, obteniendo la atención de todos bajo el micrófono y empezó a sonar una linda melodía, era una canción que no conocía, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención, y en ese momento inicio su canto….

**Quisiera poder explicar…**

**Como me pude enamorar**

**De alguien que tan solo es**

**La voz la letra y nada más**

**Tal vez no se ha hecho comprender**

**Que sin tocarte puede ser**

**La historia de un amor que se**

**Nos alimenta el corazón**

**Y tú me das… Las ganas**

**De volver a empezar de volverme a entregarme**

**Y tú me das... las palabras que**

**Gritarán muy fuerte un yo te amo**

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír**

**Quien vino a ser parte de ti**

**Un loco extraño**

**Soy tu idea y tu imaginación**

**Tú vaga idea del amor**

**Y abre tus brazos**

**...Y poder darte un poco mas de todo**

**Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos**

**Tuuu y yooo…**

**Y aunque tal vez nunca te vi**

**Yo se que vivo para ti**

**Lo supe desde que nací**

**Lo supe y ahora estoy aquí**

**El tiempo se tardo en llegar**

**Quizá nos hiso esperar**

**Y mira qué casualidad**

**Mucho gusto yo te voy a amar**

**Y tú me das... las ganas**

**De volver a empezar de volverme a entregarme**

**Y tú me das... las palabras que**

**Gritaran muy fuerte un yo te amo**

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír**

**Quien vino a ser parte de ti**

**Un loco extraño**

**Soy tu idea y tu imaginación**

**Tú vaga idea del amor**

**Y abre tus brazos**

**...Y poder darte un poco mas de todo**

**Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos**

**Tuuu y yooo…**

**Soy quien vino a hacerte sonreír**

**Quien vino a ser parte de ti**

**Un loco extraño**

**Soy tu idea y tu imaginación**

**Tú vaga idea del amor**

**Y abre tus brazos**

**...Y poder darte un poco mas de todo**

**Cuidare cada instante que sea de los dos**

**Tuuu y yooo…**

Al finalizar se dispuso a dar un discurso.

-Mimi éste era el siguiente presente que pensaba enviarte, era sorpresa, la próxima semana iría de nuevo a presentarme en Estados Unidos y quería que tú escucharas la canción que mi corazón escribió para ti

-…a... - mi corazón latía tan fuerte que no sabía ni que decir

-Antes que digas algo más inteligente quiero preguntártelo – Ahí venía mi corazón se explotaría en cualquier momento. moriría Dx - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-asfakfdsafa- de nuevo no pude articular ni una sola silaba, no sé muy bien que habrá sido, pero solté en lagrimas y solo pude abalanzarme hacia Matt, lo bese, no me importo si veían los demás, total él quería que fuéramos novios, yo lo podía hacer. Al alejarme me dijo

-Ese es el mejor sí que me han dado –solo pude sonreír y escuchar como todos nos aplaudían, algunos con cara de sorpresa pero aún así contentos, tal vez el estado en el que muchos se encontraban debido al alcohol– aunque seguramente ninguno más contenta de lo que yo podía estar.

Y ahora pues ya pasó un mes y medio y eso llevo con mi nuevo Novio, se siente genial decirlo, todo va súper genial con mi rubio precioso, aunque es extremadamente celoso, y yo que culpa de estar tan linda, no es mi culpa que los tontos esos en la calle me miren, pero aquí entre nosotros a mi no me interesa si me miran mil hombres, si puedo solo mirar por un momento a mi rubio alto con ojos celestes, con eso soy más que feliz

Y que les puedo decir, lo aprendí a amar y a querer en la adversidad, a pesar de nuestras riñas y todas las hostilidades que hubieron entre los dos, entendí que él, quien era la persona que más odiaba tenía todo para ser el complemento perfecto de mi alma.

El amor es raro y creo que el universo a veces conspira … Chuck norris se pone en mi contra Dx jajaja no importa lo que haya sido, así fuese casualidad este sentimiento es real y lo vivo día con la mejor persona más chocante de este planeta, pero saben que ¡me encanta!

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?<p>

No creo que sea muy bueno pero fue una momento de inspiración extraño :S como dicen por ahí si no lo agarras se te va :D

La canción es: Loco Extraño de Mario Sandoval

Cuídense mucho gracias a los que me lean XD y a los que no .. Ojala algún día lo hagan

Dejenme un review ¿siiiiii? *o*


End file.
